<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together, Finally by englishmuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388879">Together, Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishmuff/pseuds/englishmuff'>englishmuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MegaSix [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Oh, She gets stabbed, aragon tries her best, cathy finally gets some sleep at the end, cathy tries their best, everyone is kinda sad, forgot about that - Freeform, heck yeah, henrat makes an appearance, janes not in this a bunch, janes sword is almost a character at this point, no beta we die like men, nonbinary parr, rated t for cursing, so thats good i guess, so their all FRIENDS, sorry bout that, they all do, this is so much longer than i anticpated, this takes place a couple months after origin and united almost, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishmuff/pseuds/englishmuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>well friends, its here... enjoy! <br/>edit: i forgot to say, i am a highschooler that came this close to failing biology... so there is a high possibility that none of this is medically accurate, sorry!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MegaSix [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together, Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well friends, its here... enjoy! <br/>edit: i forgot to say, i am a highschooler that came this close to failing biology... so there is a high possibility that none of this is medically accurate, sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eclipse, get over here!”<br/>
The urgency in Jane’s voice could not be missed, and Cathy took one look at Kat, who had been helping them smooth-talk their way through an impromptu police investigation, thanks to a robber deciding the middle of the night was the best time for a heist. Pro tip: it’s not, because the middle of the night is when the heroes, or the ‘MegaSix’ as they have been affectionately dubbed online, come out to play.</p><p>“Any minute now, Cathy!”<br/>
Uh-oh. The real name. Jane must be in real trouble if she's calling Cathy specifically by name. They brushed their fingers on Kat’s shoulder, sending a promise of, ‘I’ll be back soon,’ then made a generic excuse to the officer, turned invisible, and set off.</p><p>“Where are you, Jane?”<br/>
“‘Bout time. I’m up against the Richmond theatre, hurry.”<br/>
“Take a breather Janey, I’m almost there.”<br/>
It had to be a real emergency if Jane was being this snippy and also all the way in Richmond. Usually Anna covered Richmond, but she and Catherine were both out helping Anne with a drug bust that could be pretty dangerous. As Jane took some deep breaths so loud Cathy could hear it over the earpiece, Cathy rounded the corner to the Richmond theatre, where sure enough, Jane was leaning against it.</p><p>What was really worrying however, was Jane’s sword, or lack thereof. That, and the fact that Jane was not standing at all on her right leg. As Cathy came closer, nearing a run, Jane immediately shut off her earpiece, and motioned for Cathy to do the same. They hesitantly did so, asking,<br/>
“What’s wrong?”<br/>
Jane shook her head, saying,<br/>
“It’s nothing, I just gotta find my sword. Some idiot took off with it, and-”</p><p>Cathy cut her off, noticing the very pronounced limp Jane had as she was walking towards them.<br/>
“Jane, you’re hurt! I’ll get you back to the house, then I’ll find your sword, okay?”<br/>
Jane shook her head, and Cathy remembered just how stubborn Jane could be. </p><p>The last time she was hurt, it was fairly minor, a bit of broken glass in her arm from a robbery, but Jane absolutely refused to get help, to the point of risking infection. She was okay in the end, but everyone was careful to watch Jane a little more closely after potentially dangerous patrols. The cousins were very good with helping watch Jane, and Cathy was so glad they were on their side now. Fighting them was exhausting and painful, albeit exciting at times.</p><p>“I gotta find my sword, then I’ll go home. The idiot went that way.”<br/>
Jane began stumbling down the road, her armor clanking with her, which would’ve been humorous in another situation, but Jane was obviously very hurt. Cathy rushed to put Jane’s arm around their shoulders to help balance her out, and surprisingly, Jane leaned in. That’s what tipped Cathy off that they have every reason to be very worried, because if Jane is hurting enough to accept a little help, she’s probably not in her right mind.</p><p>Still, Cathy didn’t need a miffed off and injured Jane to deal with, so they settled just for injured and didn’t say anything, not even an ‘I-told-you-so’ noise. They did however turn on their earpiece, just in case things got weird. Jane led them in a winding path of London, hell-bent on getting her sword back. She seemed to be leaning onto Cathy a little more with each step, until they were basically carrying her, following her pointing down roads, her muttering getting quieter each breath. </p><p>Eventually, Jane was unconscious, and Cathy booked it to their house, telling everyone to meet them there when they had a chance. They ran through the woods behind the house, not bothering to check if the neighbors were looking. Setting Jane down on the couch, they heard someone else coming in, saying,<br/>
“What’s wrong with Jane?”<br/>
Kat. That was good, Jane loved Kat like a daughter, and would listen to her better than Cathy.</p><p>“We’re on the couch,” Cathy said, watching Kat tug off her mask as she anxiously walked into the room. Cathy pulled off her goggles and pulled off Jane’s mask to see her face, even while unconcious, contorted in pain.<br/>
Cathy looked over to Kat, who seemed to be in pain just looking at Jane, and Cathy felt the same way.</p><p>“She was babying her right leg but wouldn’t let me help her. She wanted to find her sword, she said some ding-dong took off with it, so we went off, and I eventually ended up carrying her until she fell unconscious.”<br/>
As Cathy was filling Kat in, Catherine, Anna, and Anne ran in, breathless.<br/>
“The drug bust was fine, the cops came and took over for us,” Anna said, running over to look at Jane.</p><p>Catherine went right to work, removing Jane’s armor as Anne said,<br/>
“We heard everything you said, and I swear, if Janey is worked up about her goddamn sword when she can’t walk, I’m gonna-”<br/>
“Language, and y’all are going to want to look at this.”<br/>
Catherine stepped aside from the couch and Cathy saw that Jane’s leg was swollen and bloody. Kat and Anna gasped, and Cathy and Anne let out a few choice words.</p><p>“Thank God her armor is detachable in the back, or I would never have gotten it off, the blood is so sticky and her leg is so swollen,” Catherine muttered. Cathy ran to get a towel and some water, if only so they wouldn’t have to look at Jane anymore. What happened that Jane had an injury as bad as that? Cathy didn’t want to think about it, and busied themself in finding a couple towels, because there was a whole lot of blood, and one towel simply wouldn’t be enough to clean it up.</p><p>Voices came in from the front room, and Cathy hurried to see Jane semi-awake, sweat dripping down her face.<br/>
“Where does it hurt, Jane?” Kat asked, voice impossibly soft.<br/>
“Leg…” Jane muttered, obviously not quite sure where she was.<br/>
Cathy took one of the smaller towels and dipped it in cool water, laying in across Jane’s forehead. A small moan of relief came from Jane, and Cathy, trying their best not to gag, started to clean up her leg. </p><p>It took less time than anticipated, most of the blood came from a large gash on the top of her knee that bled downward, and unfortunately, it already looked infected. Anna ran and got a long piece of gauze that they worked together to tie around Jane’s leg. After Cathy finished tying the gauze off, they sat back, letting out a breath they didn’t know they were holding.</p><p>Jane, who winced while they were mopping up the blood, had since fallen asleep, or unconscious again, but Cathy didn’t want to think like that. They came back to their senses slowly, they had been focusing hard on fixing Jane up. Someone had turned on the fan overhead, and a conversation was being held in the other room in low, hushed voices.</p><p>After double-checking that Jane would stay asleep, Cathy walked into the kitchen. They sat on the counter as Catherine handed them a glass of water. Kat, Anna, and Anne stopped their conversation to pepper Cathy with questions, but quietly.<br/>
“Is Jane going to be okay?”<br/>
“That cut looked nasty, should we get some antibiotic stuff?”<br/>
“Who’s gonna stay with her when we go on patrol tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Catherine shooed them back to a corner in the kitchen. Cathy took a sip of their water, forcing themself to breathe. After a second, they finally looked up to the trio.<br/>
“Jane will be fine, I’m pretty sure of that. Some antibiotics are a great idea, but we don’t have any. Someone’s gonna have to go pick some up. And we can take turns watching Jane, she’s not going to be walking anytime soon, at least not if I have anything to say about it.”</p><p>Everyone digested the information. Anna said,<br/>
“I’ll go get some antibiotic stuff. Does anyone want to join me?”<br/>
“I’ll go,” said Catherine and Kat at the same time.<br/>
Cathy, as much as they wanted to go and take a breather, knew they were the one with the most medical experience after Jane, and didn’t say anything. </p><p>Kat and Catherine must’ve decided only one could go, looked at each other, and wordlessly played a quick round of rock paper scissors. Kat won, and she and Anna went to take off their costume and put on normal clothes. Catherine, after accepting her defeat, pulled Cathy and Anne closer.</p><p>“Look,” she said, voice even softer than it had been, “I hate to do this, but Jane’s going to be distraught if we don’t find her sword. I’ll stay with her, and you both can find it.”<br/>
Cathy and Anne nodded, but Cathy had to ask,<br/>
“How are we gonna find it? It could be anywhere in London by now.”<br/>
All three of them thought about it for a moment until Anne said,</p><p>“Don’t the earpieces record stuff too? Maybe we could listen to what Jane was doing and get a clue or something to point us in the right direction.”<br/>
“Genius,” Cathy said. Catherine led the others to the couch and gently pulled Jane’s earpiece out. They could’ve been imagining it, but Cathy swore Jane flinched as the earpiece was removed. Any movement is good movement at this point, but Cathy didn’t want to cause Jane any more uncomfort than necessary. </p><p>They all made their way to Catherine’s closet, where Catherine took a laptop from inside a purse that was hanging up and sat down on her bed. Cathy and Anne flopped down too, one on each side of Catherine. After a minute of tapping on the computer, Catherine said,<br/>
“Here it is,” and clicked.</p><p>“Gosh, I have to find that one flowershop.”<br/>
That was Jane, clear as day. Jane’s muttering voice continued, saying,</p><p>“It’s gotta be around here somewhere - oh jeez! Who are you, person rounding the corner scaring the crap out of me?”<br/>
A fainter masculine voice with more of an edge now spoke.<br/>
“Stoneheart, a pleasure.”<br/>
“And who might you be? Wearing all black with a mask, heading toward,” a pause, “the jewelers. Nice try.”<br/>
“God fucking dammit, you shitheads don’t leave any fun for those who are poor. I need money to feed my family.”<br/>
“You can just ask, you know. I am more than willing to share my money with anyone who might need - HEY!”<br/>
“Now what’re you going to do, crybaby? Call your friends with actual powers to save you, because some meanie took your sword?”<br/>
“Give that back and we won’t have trouble.”<br/>
“What’re you going to do, heal me to death? Rumor has it you can’t even heal yourself. Let’s test that theory.”</p><p>A whimper came and Cathy knew that was when the idiot had sliced at Jane. Seething anger boiled up in them, and they could tell Catherine and Anne felt the same. Catherine paused the playback and slammed down the laptop screen so hard the noise echoed throughout the room.</p><p>“When I get my hands on that sleazy dickhead I’m gonna-”<br/>
“Not before I personally slice him up in 57 pieces like an apple with Jane’s sword.”<br/>
Anne and Cathy angrily nodded to each other in solidarity and burst out of the house, heading toward Richmond as fast as possible. Catherine was in their ear, saying,<br/>
“My guess is he went toward the jeweler then took whatever he could, See if they have any footage, and we can get a description.”</p><p>Cathy and Anne burst into the jewelry shop where, sure enough, some watches and rings were clearly missing. Anne started pacing as Cathy started trying to figure out the security system, with Catherine’s help. After a painful minute of clicking around Cathy found the most recent footage.</p><p>“I’ve got it, look.”<br/>
The video showed a man in black setting down Jane’s sword, hopping around the counter, and stealing the keys from a hook in the other room. He opened a case and started pulling an entire row of watches toward the edge. Then he made the stupidest move yet, he took off his mask and loaded it with stolen watches, then moved onto the rings.</p><p>Cathy gasped. They knew that face, that was none other than Henry Tudor, a well-known petty thief. They said so aloud, and heard Catherine tapping away, trying to find any information about him. Anne shot Cathy a confused look, and Cathy shook their head, silently saying, I’ll explain in a second. After a painful silence, Catherine said,<br/>
“He lives a couple blocks away, I’ll lead you there. Cathy, you should probably fill in Anne on the way.”</p><p>They headed off in the direction Catherine directed them, while Cathy started informing Anne about Henry.<br/>
“Henry Tudor. A self-centered dickhead who steals for pleasure. He has money, but likes to tease us and the police. You should know, he likes taunting, and has a penchant for swinging for the neck, so don’t lose your head.”<br/>
They saw Anne’s eyes flash with panic.<br/>
“That was a bad word choice, sorry.”</p><p>A tense moment passed as they raced to a house. They stopped at the door, catching their breath for a quick moment before Anne shoved it open, and Cathy turned invisible, so they could get the element of surprise on their side. The front room was empty, and the house seemed void of life. Cathy decided to look around, and watched Anne go in another direction, both staying as quiet as possible. </p><p>After a tense moment, a crash came from upstairs, startling Cathy, and Anne too, evidently because she let out a stream of choice words. Ignoring Catherine’s “Language,” Cathy flickered into Anne’s view long enough to motion that they were going up, then went invisible again.</p><p>They crept up the stairs, waiting for Henry to come barreling at them at any moment, but they made it to the top, everything eerily silent. All of a sudden, Cathy saw the flash of a blade from the corner of their eye, and turned to see Henry, standing in a bedroom doorway, a smug grin on his face that they wanted to wipe off so bad. </p><p>They watched him swing around the sword - Jane’s sword, they realized with a jolt - a couple more times, as if trying to get a feel for it. Now or never, they thought, and winked into view, ready to talk so that Anne could realize he was up there. Henry noticed them, but it took a second, because he was having so much fun playing with Jane’s sword. </p><p>Cathy’s blood boiled at just the sight of him, and they spat,<br/>
“You bastard. I should’ve locked you up a long time ago. But now is a good a time as any.”<br/>
Henry’s initial surprise at seeing them had worn off, and he was now looking at Cathy with a malevolent glint in his eye. Luckily, Anne had taken the hint, and, as a giant bird (a falcon maybe? Cathy was never good at ornithology), flew straight up the stairs and attacked Henry with her talons before he could register she was there.</p><p>Henry staggered back into the bedroom, hands instinctively going to his face, where there were scratches all over, some bleeding. Anne shifted back into her normal form, and snatched Jane’s sword away while Henry was still in shock. Cathy rushed to back Anne up, just in case Henry had a trick up his sleeves. Henry, having noticed the blood on his face, stared daggers into Anne, and Cathy became invisible again, so that they could sneak behind Henry and attack from behind.</p><p>Unfortunately, Henry was prepared for Cathy, and started swinging his fists violently in all directions, so no one could get near him. Cathy stepped back, gently putting a hand on Anne’s shoulder, so she would know where they were. Anne nodded subtly, to indicate that she knew they were there, and jabbed Jane’s sword at Henry, obviously hoping to nick his swinging fists.</p><p>She succeeded, and Henry stumbled further backwards, onto a messy bed that Cathy had barely noticed in the commotion. Anne pointed Jane’s sword at Henry while he was down on the bed, still trying to get his bearings. He stopped fighting, and looked up at Anne, contempt written all over his face.</p><p>“I think,” Anne said, not moving the sword an inch, “you should listen carefully. If you don’t turn yourself in to the cops by tonight, I will personally hunt you down again and make you bleed so bad your mother won’t recognize you at your funeral. You got that?”<br/>
Henry’s face turned from anger to fear, and now he was as pale as the bedsheets he was laying on. He frantically nodded, and Cathy figured it was safe to reappear. They did, and grabbed Henry’s arm roughly, shoving him up and out the door.</p><p>“Go,” they said, watching Henry run towards the police office, looking back every so often in fear. He turned the corner, and Anne’s shoulders slumped down, no longer the confident, scary persona she took on. Cathy went and hugged her, and they both evened out their breathing by listening to each other’s heartbeats, a tactic they used when a battle was too much, or emotions were too high.</p><p>After a minute of calming down enough to focus properly, Cathy pulled out of the hug, but kept their hands on Anne, looking her straight in the eye.<br/>
“You were awesome. Now, I’m going to check on Jane. You make sure the assholedoes as he’s told.”<br/>
Anne nodded, and they set off in opposite directions.<br/>
-------------------------------<br/>
A day later, and Jane was awake a little more often, but still in pain. She’d started having conversations again, and being the Jane they all know and love, but there were flinches and flashes of pain that couldn’t be ignored. </p><p>Kat had offered to stay with Jane that night, and, even though Jane insisted she would be fine by herself, everyone thought it would be best, just in case Jane tried anything particularly stupid, as Anne eloquently put it. Turns out, Anne was completely right. As soon as Kat left the living room to grab a new book when she finished the one she was reading, Jane evidently hoisted herself up and started putting armor on. Luckily, Kat came back and gave Jane a stern talking to, that everyone could hear over the earpiece. </p><p>Cathy wouldn’t admit it, but they were grateful to Kat for taking over Jane-sitting duty, because they were in desperate need of a break or distraction from their constant worrying of Jane. Now they could worry about Jane while doing drug busts, and at least they were doing something protecting the city, they thought. </p><p>They immediately felt guilty though, didn’t they owe it to Jane to take care of her, just as she had for them countless times? And Jane protected the city too, shouldn’t they count her as more than a sidekick when she does more for the city than Cathy? They stopped in the sidewalk they were walking in to force their mind to calm down. Crazy thoughts aren’t going to help anybody, and they needed a clear mind to help. </p><p>They started home, suddenly done with crime fighting for the night, when Kat’s voice came over the earpiece once again.<br/>
“Hey guys? Jane passed out again, but she’s really sweating again. Can I get some help please?”<br/>
Cathy began walking slightly faster. Kat’s tone was a lot more anxious than her words, and by the sound of it, Jane hadn’t been doing too hot tonight. Actually, maybe she was too hot tonight, because she’s sweating? </p><p>Cathy shook their head, trying to clear it, saying,<br/>
“I’m coming now, Kit. Keep an eye on her, you’re doing great.”<br/>
A small, grateful, “Thanks,” came from Kat, and Cathy smiled despite themself. They sometimes forget how young she really is, and Cathy made a mental note to reassure Kat more. She’d been through a lot, and trust was a hard thing to earn from someone who had had it shattered in the past, and Kat trusted them all. </p><p>They shook their head again, but amusedly as they neared the house. When did they become so fond of their friends? And what did they do to deserve that love and support back? Walking back through the woods, they pushed the sappy thoughts out of their mind. Jane needed medical help, not mental, although she could certainly use mental help after this fiasco blows over, they thought.</p><p>They gently knocked on the door to announce their arrival, and stepped inside, almost sensing Kat’s worry from the other room.<br/>
“That you, Cath?” Kat asked from the front room, voice small and worried.<br/>
“Yeah, it’s me. I’m coming,” they replied, taking their goggles and jacket off, stuffing it in the closet, and walking over to the front room, where Jane was still laying on the couch and Kat was laying down on the floor.</p><p>Cathy raised an eyebrow at Kat, who just waved Cathy off, saying,<br/>
“I’m fine, just have lots of emotions and nothing to do with them.”<br/>
Cathy offered a gloved hand and helped Kat up as she explained.<br/>
“She doesn’t seem to be in too much pain, but she has a fever again, I checked, and she still hasn’t woken up…”</p><p>Kat trailed off, looking worriedly at Jane, who was peacefully still on the couch. Jane’s chest rising slowly up and down was the only indicator that she was alive, and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. Cathy heard Kat murmur,<br/>
“I wish she could heal herself.”</p><p>Cathy’s heart ached from Kat’s almost broken tone, and they pushed down the urge to wrap her up in a hug for the next hour, instead putting a hand on Kat’s shoulder reassuringly.<br/>
“I wish she could too, but now it’s our turn to be the healers.”<br/>
They weren’t surprised that Kat was even more worried than Cathy was, Kat and Anne both saw Jane as a mother figure, and Catherine too. The cousins already lost their family once. And Cathy would be damned if they let it happen again.<br/>
-----------------------------------<br/>
Eventually everyone came back to the house after a long night of fighting. Cathy had given Jane more water and an ibuprofen, with help from Catherine. Anna had thankfully distracted Kat, having taken her to the kitchen while regaling a tale of her nightly race with the local motorcycle gang. Anne was sitting on the chair opposite the couch, too lost in thought to notice Cathy coming over towards her.</p><p>Cathy lightly tapped Anne’s shoulder, and Anne almost imperceptibly shook her head, as if trying to shake away her thoughts. Cathy only noticed because they were worried about Anne. Ever since the fight with Henry, who had thankfully turned himself in, she was a little quieter and a little more reckless. </p><p>Cathy had chalked it up to stress earlier, but in the couple months they had known Anne, they’d never seen her get this stressed before, not even when confronted about being Façade. Then, Anne had rambled, trying to prove she, in fact, wasn’t Façade, even though the evidence was right there. Now however, Anne was withdrawn, only speaking when necessary, but lashing out during fights. Cathy suspected a different kind of stress, and they were going to try and find out now.</p><p>“Hey, sorry if I disrupted a thought process.”<br/>
“No, it’s fine, what do you need?”<br/>
Cathy took note of Anne’s almost cold tone and a breath and said,<br/>
“I know you’re really stressed about Jane, we all are, but you seem to be the most affected. How can I help?”<br/>
“I don’t need your help, I can handle myself,” Anne said, voice hard. Her eyes didn’t meet Cathy’s, and she pushed Cathy’s still hovering hand away, saying,<br/>
“Go check on Jane or something. I don’t want you all worrying about me when there’s an actual problem we have to deal with.”</p><p>“Anne, you’re obviously not okay, and I want to make sure you don’t do anything stupid while your head’s not right-”<br/>
“Well, stop it. Go away. I’m not in the mood for being insulted.”<br/>
Cathy froze for a second, then turned on their heel and walked away, thinking. Anne clearly was not in a good headspace. She was worried about Jane, not herself, and that’s what caused a difference in mood and behavior.</p><p>As they were coming to this realization, they almost missed a small, “Cath, wait,” from Anne. Almost. They stopped, and turned around to see Anne standing up from the chair, looking down almost as if in shame.<br/>
“I’m sorry for snapping at you. It’s just… I’m really worried. Kat’s worried, and Jane’s not doing much better and I… really don’t want anything to happen. These past few months have been the best time of my life, and I don’t want everything going away. Again.”</p><p>Anne said ‘again’ so softly, Cathy’s heart ached for her. They stepped toward Anne and enveloped her in a hug. Anne froze for a second before leaning into the hug, grasping Cathy tightly. Cathy was struck with the realization that Anne was so young, and so small. She didn’t deserve any of the horrible treatment she got, or the bad circumstances she had been dealt. </p><p>Cathy pulled Anne a little closer, tears pricking the corners of their eyes, trying to make their hug say everything they weren’t. I’ll try to make sure you stay safe, Kat too. I promise I won’t leave or abandon you. We will stick together through thick and thin, because if we don’t, who will? </p><p>Of course, Jane took that moment to wake up. Cathy pulled out of the hug quicker than they wanted to and rushed to the couch, trying to discreetly wipe their eyes and seeing Anne do the same in their peripheral vision, but they didn’t comment.</p><p>“G’morning, Cathy,” Jane said, speech slightly slurred from drowsiness.<br/>
“Hey Jane. I guess it is technically morning, it’s about 1 am. How are you feeling?”<br/>
Jane’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.<br/>
“If ‘s 1 am, what’re you all doing awake?”</p><p>Anna and Kat came in, both focusing on Jane. Anna rested her hand on Jane’s good ankle, saying,<br/>
“We just got back from patrol. How’s the leg doing?”<br/>
“Hurts, but not as much now,” Jane replied, a little more awake. She looked up at everyone crowding around her, shaking her head, fondness in her eyes.<br/>
“I’m seriously fine, get some sleep.”</p><p>Catherine sat down on the floor next to Jane and said,<br/>
“There’s no way you’re fine, but you’re right. Kat, Anna, Anne, Cathy? Go to sleep, I’ll take the chair in case Jane needs something in the night.”<br/>
Anna nodded and walked Kat to her room, closely followed by Anne who waved goodnight in the general direction of the couch, but looked directly at Cathy, and said,<br/>
“Goodnight, and Cathy?”<br/>
Cathy said, “Yeah?”<br/>
“Thanks.”</p><p>Anne shut the bedroom door behind her after saying a quick goodnight to Anna, and Cathy, heart happy that they could provide some relief for Anne, stood up. They were nearing the hallway when they heard Jane say,<br/>
“Cathy, actually sleep please? Your writing can wait another night, I promise.”</p><p>They paused in the hallway, smirking to themself because they were totally going to write the entire night. They settled on a fun response, saying,<br/>
“I can’t guarantee that until you and Catherine fall asleep.”<br/>
They turned around just in time to see Jane slam her head down on her pillow, and Catherine did the same on the floor, but gentler, because her pillow didn't have the cushioning of the couch underneath it.</p><p>Cathy laughed, they had to.<br/>
“Alright, you win, I’ll go to sleep.”<br/>
So, they went to their bedroom, laid down, and did just that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its over, isnt it? gosh darn it. ive had so much fun writing this, and you all have been more supportive than i can ever imagine. the ending wasnt as good as i wouldve liked it, i just wanted to get you guys that epilogue, and i just kept adding to it. jane gets better and they all are happy, i can promise that! anyways, i want to thank you all so so so so so much for your support and kudos and comments!!!! you all kept me going, and made this series continue. im still definetely writing more after this, but it might take a while. i usually write oneshots lol. but, again, thank you so much. i love you all, more than you know, and have an astonishing day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>